soapoperaukandusfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Farm
'Home Farm' Home Farm has been at the centre of some of Emmerdale's biggest storylines. Initially, the estate was merely a backdrop — abandoned by George Verney in 1973 when his marriage collapsed. When Verney died in 1978, his nephew, Gerald, sold the property to NY Estates and they appointed numerous managers: Trevor Thatcher, Maurice Westrop, Richard Anstey and finally, in 1982, Alan Turner, who remained involved with Home Farm for much of the decade until crooked businessman, Dennis Rigg bought the place in 1988. Everyone hated him and met his end when one of Joe Sugden's bulls crushed him against a wall just a year later when he planned to turn the farm into a quarry. Frank Tate bought the estate in 1989 and moved in with his family. Many famous Tate family moments happened here but tragedy always seems to strike the residents. In May 1997, Frank Tate died of a heart attack. When Kim fled in 1999, it was discovered that she held the deeds for Home Farm and put it up for sale. Recent lottery winner, Stella Jones outbid Chris Tate and Chris moved into the village where he stayed in Kim and Steve's cottage. Stella's reign at Home Farm lasted just over six months when she got sick of constant pleas for loans and sold the place to Zoe. Her brother, Chris moved back in. Zoe was diagnosed schizophrenic and 20 weeks pregnant in late 2002, giving birth to a daughter, Jean. Zoe's brother, Chris Tate was devastated to discover his wife, Charity's affair and diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour. In revenge, Chris committed suicide, framing Charity for murder. Initially found guilty, she was freed on appeal when Zoe changed her statement in exchange for custody of Chris and Charity's son, Noah, who she named Christopher. Unfortunately her application to adopt him was refused and lost custody of him too. Zoe was hit again when Scott objected to her plans to emigrate. He proposed marriage but her refusal led to her being charged with attempted murder. Effie (the nanny/Zoe's new girlfriend) persuaded Zoe to go on the run and Zoe agreed, unaware this was part of Sadie's plan to get Home Farm for Tom, and blackmailed Zoe to return and sell Home Farm to Tom in return for her silence. Zoe was cleared so she emigrated but in revenge, she and her estate manager, blew the house up as the Kings moved in. Within a month, tragedy hit the Kings. Max was killed in a car crash. Tom followed him fourteen months later, falling from his bedroom window the day he married Rosemary Sinclair. Only at the will reading, did they discover that they had a half-sister, Scarlett Nicholls. Tom had had a relationship with Carrie Nicholls, the woman who nursed their mother before she died. Jimmy was devastated when he discovered his fiancee, Kelly Windsor had had an abortion. He left Kelly at the altar and she left the area after hearing Jimmy say he would never forgive her. Trouble hit Matthew when he was arrested for Rosemary's "murder". Rosemary and her son, Grayson, framed him in revenge for forcing her out of Home Farm but Perdy got Matthew cleared. Perdy moved into Home Farm with Matthew and they had a brief relationship, which ended when he found out she had known about Rosemary's plan and was blackmailing Grayson for sole custody of their son. Devastated, Matthew became a control freak - almost driving his brothers away. Luckily, he came to his senses and made amends by lending Perdy £20,000 so she and Katie Sugden's son could escape. Katie had been a surrogate mother, Grayson was the father. That autumn, he fell in love with Anna De Souza but Donald De Souza, Anna's father, disapproved. Donald ruined King & Sons in revenge and Carl ruined the wedding, telling Anna that Matthew was with Donald the night he died. Enraged, Matthew drove a van at Carl but swerved when he saw Anna. Too angry to put on a seatbelt, he went through the windscreen and died minutes later. The Kings were evicted the next day when King & Sons was declared bankrupt. Home Farm Estates was empty until Mark and Natasha Wylde bought it in January 2009. Their arrival was unwelcome as they bought the church too but they returned it to the community. Their children joined them and Mark and Natasha seemed happily married, even renewing their wedding vows. However, in March, Mark's secret past emerged as Faye Lamb arrived, revealing Mark's real name is Daniel Lamb and his marriage to Faye, making his marriage to Natasha bigamous. 27 years ago, he disappeared without trace. Natasha was disgusted by Mark's lies but didn't leave him, providing Mark/Daniel's past was kept secret. However, that wasn't all - Faye wanted Mark to get to know their son, Ryan, so they moved into Tenant House and took jobs in the village. Mark and Faye eventually reconciled but Natasha caught them together, causing a row. Ryan and Maisie overheard and announced that they were dating but Natasha told them they couldn't and why. Everyone was angry with Mark. Faye and Natasha told him to leave, wanting to look after their children. Natasha found Mark's suicide note and thinking he was serious, got him to give her the gun but angered by his excuses, shot him and buried him in the woods. Wanting the grave to stay secret, she closed the estate but soon confessed to Nathan. In return, he blackmailed her for the family money so Natasha made him choose - the money or his family. He chose the money and she threw him out but he soon returned, finding that Natasha had sold 51% of Home Farm to Declan Macey, in his absence. He tried buying Declan out but he refused. When Mark's body was found in July, Maisie and Will struggled to cope with their family falling apart, especially when Ryan was charged with Mark's murder and held on remand until his trial. Maisie vowed to prove Ryan's innocence and left the village briefly but returned for Ryan's trial. Sure Nathan was responsible, Maisie was prepared to beat a confession out of him but was horrified to hear Natasha's confession. She was already living with Faye but took Will to stay with her, only returning to Home Farm when Natasha was remanded for Mark's murder. On 17 November 2010, Nathan accepted businesswomen, Ella Hart's offer for Home Farm only to find out that she is Declan's ex-wife and it was part of a plan to get rid of Nathan and get 100% of Home Farm. 'Residence ' Trevor Thatcher (1977-1979) Paula Thatcher (1978-1979) Richard Anstey (1980-1981) Alan Turner (1981-1988) Dennis Riggs (1988-1989) Frank Tate (1989-1997) Kim Tate (1990-1995, 1998-1999) Chris Tate (1989, 1990-2003) Zoe Tate (1989-2005)Kathy Broadman (1990-1995)Charity Tate (2001-2003, 2005) Stella Jones (2001) Scott Windsor (2003-2005) Tom King (2005-2007) Sadie King (2005-2006) Carl King (2005-2008) Jimmy King (2005, 2006-2008) Matthew King (2005-2008)﻿' Chas Dingle (2007) Kelly Windsor (2007)' Scarlet Nicholls (2008) Lexi Nicholls (2008) Carrie Nicholls (2008) Mark Wylde (2008-2009) Natasha Wylde (2008-2010) Maisie Wylde (2008-2009, 2010) Nathan Wylde (2008-2010) Will Wylde (2008-2010) Declan Macey (2010- ) Ella Macey (2010- ) Dermot Macey (2010- ) Mia Macey (2010- )